Untitled Mavin
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: Gavin and Dan were a thing until Dan got a little wasted. Dan beat and raped Gavin. While Gavin is looking for support he gets a little help form an unexpected best friend.
1. Chapter 1

** 11:38 AM, Sunday morning, February 15.  
**

Gavin woke up in the living room of his English home, his face throbbed along with his heartbeat. He was on the floor and didn't _dare_ to move. He tried thinking of what happened but all of it was a sloppy blur. He got to his knees and the blood rushed to his aching head. Wanting to lay back down and sleep forever he got the strength to get up. Rising to his feet slowly, he stood straight up. Popping his back in several places before suddenly becoming dizzy, he fell forward and lost his footing, causing him to ram into the wall in front of him. As he crumbled into the floor, pain shooting all over his weak, bruised body, He laid on the floor sobbing; as he did, the memories finally came back. 

**8:13 PM, Saturday evening, February 14.**

_Dan and Gavin was always a thing, but only a few knew about it. His friends back home didn't, but Michael was skeptical. It was Valentines night and the couple decided to go out to a bar for a couple of drinks. The bars name was The Box; it was a quiet bar with cheap drinks. There was one thing about bar that Gavin didn't like: It was a titty bar.  
As Gavin and Dan sat at the table in the lounge room, Dan looked around and admired the topless women while Gavin was super uncomfortable. Gavin sipped on his beer as a young woman dressed in a Police Box stripper outfit walked up to him. "Hello," The stripper smiled as she sat on his lap. He placed his beer on the table and tried gently shooing the girl away. "I'm sorry. I'm not really in to that." He said as she stood up. "I know who you are." She smirked as she bent down in front of him trying to show off her breast. "You're Gavin, Aren't you?" "Y-yes I am." He said with a face of disgust. "My son just loves you in RooterTeeth." She cooed smiling. "Y-your son? That's nice." He smiled trying to get out of the situation. "Please ma'am. I do apologize. He said standing up. He looked to his side and Dan wasn't there. As the lady walked off he spotted Dan being dragged into a private room. A knot was instantly tied in his stomach. "No..." He whispered "Not again." He marched to the private room and tried opening the door, but it was locked. He was so angry he couldn't stand it. He bit his tongue and went back to the table to get the keys to his car. He grabbed his jacket and dug though the pockets. "Damn." No keys. He shrugged and looked back at the door. "Good bye, Dan."  
_

__

**11:56 PM, Saturday evening, February 14.  
**_With a slam, he heard the front door of his apartment close. Dan was home. Gavin was in the kitchen, drinking all of Dan's liquor. Gavin wasn't drunk as he could be, he didn't need to be drunk for what was about to happen. "Where are you?!" Dan growled from the living room. The tone in his voice told Gavin immediately that Dan was mad. "Kitchen." Gavin said as he placed the whiskey bottle back into the cabinet. Dan stomped his way the kitchen and stood there, arm folded. "Why'd you leave?" He spoke. "Because, I didn't want to see you go into a room with a stripper. Do you honestly think I'd be okay with that?" "Well you give me none." Dan growled with a smirk. "Do I need to, Dan? Do I really need to give you sex for you to be happy with me?" Gavin replied. "Uh... Yeah." Dan chuckled. "Well I'm not anytime soon." Gavin shook his head looking Dan in the eye. "Excuse me? When I want something from you, I get it." He growled as he stepped up to Gavin. "I'll make sure of it." He whispered as his fist connected to Gavin's face. He fell to the floor, out cold.  
_  
**1:17 PM, Sunday Afternoon, February 15.**__

Gavin was in his bathroom, staring at his face and his chest. The giant, dark bruise on his face was horrible looking, probably the saddest part was that you could see the imprint of the 'Forever' ring that Gavin had gave Dan earlier yesterday. His body shook. Cold, broken, scared.  
He took a shower with the hottest water he could stand. Washing blood and God knows what off his body. He cried for about thirty minutes just thinking of what could have happened, worse, if Dan was still in the house or not. He got out of the shower and got himself dressed. He was relieved that he found his phone but it was dead. He sat on the bed he shared with Dan. Looking at the pictures around the room of the two wondering where it all went wrong a few months ago. As the phone charged, Gavin turned it on. He waited a few minutes before his phone went off. It was a text message from Michael.  
"Michael:  
'I miss you! When are you coming home?'  
Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Mi-coooool." He whispered. He dialed Michael's number. It rang and it rang and it rang and it ra- "Gaaaaavvvviiiiinnnnn!" Michael answered the phone, delighted to hear from his best friend "Michael, w-where are you?" He said, sobbing quietly. "I'm at the office... What's wrong, Gavin, why are you crying?" "L-Let me talk to Geoff..." He cried out over the phone. In a shuffle he heard the phone being handed off to Geoff. "Hellllllo?" Geoff said. "G-Geoff, please." Gavin cried out. "G-go into another room with l-less people." Gavin gasped for air through sobs. "Alright, I'm in the bathroom. What's wrong?" "D-Dan b-beat me, Geoff, There was blood, and I have bruises…" He lost his voice as he fell into a deep sob. "H-help me get a plane ticket a-as soon as po-possible p-please?" Gavin cried. "Already looking, How about this evening at six thirty?" "That's great, thank you so much." He said as he hung up the phone. He quickly grabbed a back pack and started to load it with all the important stuff.

**1:26 AM, Sunday morning, February 15.  
**_He was woken up by a strange pressure in his lower tummy. Gavin knew what was happening; he just didn't want to admit it. "Dan... Please stop…" He groaned out, trying to get up. "Great, you're awake." Dan smiled as he pushed Gavin back into the floor. "Dan please... Please stop." "Nah, I'm good." He laughed as he shoved himself deeper inside of Gavin. Gavin cried out in pain and tried once more to wiggle away from him. "Dan stop it! Stop this right now!" Gavin cried out louder. "Y-you're hurting me, Dan." Gavin sobbed as he found himself helpless. "I trusted you!" He cried out once more. "Shut up." Dan chuckled a drunken chuckle. "You were so cute and quiet when you were unconscious. Maybe we should make that happen again..." Dan whispered into Gavin's ear as he took the nearest thing –which was a vase- and cracked it over Gavin's head, causing him to fall back into blackness._

**2:04 PM, Sunday afternoon, February 15.**

Gavin had wondered into the living room, finally having the strength to gaze around the tattered room. The vase, which his mother had given him, lay shattered on the floor. Blood on the carpet… Bloody handprints? He took fragile steps into the kitchen. "Oh my God." He was speechless. Blood was all over the floor. He didn't know what to think, all he knew is that he wanted out of that house right then and there… Gavin didn't know if he was angry, scared, or what. He walked back through the house, headed towards the front door. It will be a long time until he sees the inside of this apartment again. His hand touched the door knob when he saw a picture of Dan and himself. He picked up the picture and studied it. Dan was cute back then, they were so happy at one point. Gavin saw tears drop onto the picture and he became filled with rage. He yelled and threw the framed picture across the room, causing it to fall apart as it hit the wall. "Fuck this place." He said as he left the battlefield behind with a slam of the door.

**6:00 PM, Sunday evening, February 15.  
**

Gavin sat in the terminal of the airport, head down. Not daring to look up. He kept to himself the whole time. _**RING. RRIINNG.**_ He yelped as his phone rang. He looked at it to see who was calling him. "Geoff." He answered the phone, happy to hear from his friend. "Gavin, I'm so glad you're okay. Are you at the airport?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, the plane is boarding in ten minutes," They paused for a minute. "Thank you, Geoff. I can't wait to see you." Gavin smiled. "Ditto, buddy… I'll see you in a few hours. Bye, Gavin." "B-bye Geoff." Gavin sighed and sat back in the chair. "Now boarding, flight 136," Gavin got up and grabbed his pack. He looked at the people headed to the door. He was slightly embarrassed because of the fresh black eye. He kept his head down and only smiled at people if eye contact was made. "Passport, honey." A large black woman said to Gavin. He got out his passport and handed it to the woman. She smiled and looked at him. Her smile faded. "I hope things get better for you, sweetie. I'll be praying." She smiled again and sent him along.

**6:25 PM, Sunday evening, February 15.**

He sat in the seat of his plane. He was gripping the armrests for dear life. He flew all the time but he was so nervous. He told himself to relax and ordered a beer. His phone started vibrating he thought it was Geoff again so he mindlessly answered the phone. "Hello?" "Um...Where are you?" Gavin's stomach dropped. "D-Dan.." Gavin gasped, Quickly canceling the call. Remembering his voice sent him back into his horrible memory of last night. "No.. No..." He said as he curled up in his seat. _**BUZZZ... **_Another call, He saw that it was Dan again and ignored it, letting it go to voice mail. After about 3 minutes, Gavin picked up his phone. He shot Geoff a quick text.  
"Hey, the plane is taking off in about five minutes.. Dan called.. Twice.."  
"Please turn all electronic devices off." The announcer called. Gavin switched his phone to 'airplane mode' as the device approved of his actions a text slipped in right as the phone turned its signals off.  
Dan:  
"If you're on a plane, headed to Texas right now. You're in trouble."  
Gavin's anger grew and he shut the phone down completely. He sat back with his head down. What was he going to do? He just wanted to be held by someone. His eyes watered with the thoughts of being alone now that Dan was gone. He wiped his eyes and looked into the reflection of his phone at his black eye. You could still see the imprint. He crossed his arms as the flight took off. Letting the final tears of pain wash away the memories of Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**4:43 AM, Monday morning, February 16.  
**

Gavin wasn't expecting to have some of his friends waiting for him at 4 in the morning at the airport. He thought he was going to have to spend a few hours alone at an airport.  
It was Geoff, Ray, and Michael. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, the three of the men looked at Gavin. "Gavy?" Michael asked as he opened his arms as if asking for a hug. Michael stepped forward and Gavin ran up to him and fell into his arms. Michael wrapped his arms around the now crying Gavin. "Oh, Mi-cooooool." He sobbed as he felt the older boy hug him tighter. "Gavin, it's okay, you're safe now." Michael soothed him.  
A few minutes passed and they were all headed back to Geoff's house for a couple of drinks. The car ride to Geoff's house was silent, an eerie silence.  
They got to Geoff's house, still silent, they all sat down in the living room. Michael got Gavin an icepack for his black eye. Ray grabbed a few beers while Geoff went upstairs and told Griffin that they were home and how Gavin was doing.  
That sat in silence, all drinking, and all staring at the television.  
Gavin sat there, staring at his phone as he turned it back on. Michael, who was sitting next to him took the phone away from Gavin. " You don't need this..." He said as he laid it on the coffee table. "Gavin, you know we all care about you. You're our British buddy." He smiled. "If you'd like to talk about it. We're here for you."  
Gavin sat there for a moment. "Well..." He didn't know where to start. "I. I don't know." He thought for a moment. "I mean, he has never hit me before… I mean, we got into fights, but never to the point have we gotten physical." He sat with his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor. "All he did was hit you, right?" Geoff asked. Gavin took a minute to answer. "No."  
As Gavin tried explaining what happened the night of Valentine's Day, tears rolled from his eyes. He told as much as he could remember, the rape, the vase, the blood. He was shaking and sobbing by the end of the story. Michael had to get up and go outside for a moment all they could hear was yelling. While Michael was outside and Gavin was crying. Gavin's phone started buzzing on the table.  
It was Dan.  
Geoff quickly picked it up before Gavin could and answered it.  
"Hello?" Geoff said calmly. "Um... Who is this?" Dan said. "This is, Geoff…" Gavin looked up after realizing that Geoff was talking to someone. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was the phone. "G-Geoff, W-what are you d-doing?" Gavin whispered violently. Geoff put his hand out signaling Gavin to shut up. "Well, um. Geoff, this is Dan, is Gavin around? Could I talk to him?" Dan ask, Geoff stood, "Yes he is and no you can't." "Excuse me?" "You hear me you little shit. You listen here, and you listen well. I'll fuck you up if I ever see you, you understand me? I will personally beat the shit out of you, and I'm probably not the only one who will."  
As if on cue Michael walked back in the door. Without a word Geoff handed the phone off to Michael. Michael looked at who was on the line and smirked. He took the phone and went back outside. "I should fucking kill you, you piece of fucking shit! I'm going to fuck you up so God Damn much it's not even going to be even funny! I will destroy you for touching Gavin like that!" Michael had to take a breath from screaming so loud. Dan tried retorting. "I'm not finished you, you fucking shit bag!"  
The men in the house could hear Michael screaming. Geoff opened the door and spoke to Michael who was in the yard, "Keep screaming, you're going to wake neighbors and get the cops called, and if you wake Millie, so God help me I'll cut you."  
Michael looked up at Geoff and nodded. He lowered his voice and spoke clearly into the phone. "Listen to me, and listen well, if I see you again. I will kill you." And he hung the phone up. He smiled at Geoff as he rolled his eyes. "Come on Michael," Geoff laughed as the both entered the house; Gavin was curled up in a ball on the couch. "Michael," Gavin whined as he snuggled up to Michael when he sat down. "You didn't need to do that." Michael smiled. "Shut the fuck up, Gavin."

**6:12 AM, Monday morning, February 16.**

With a scream, Gavin woke up. Franticly gasping for air and crying he realized he was safe in his bed at Geoff's house. He told himself to relax and took long, deep breaths. He had a nightmare about Dan. That he had come back and tried hurting him again. He hated this, he wanted the thought of Dan gone from his head, he didn't want to burden his friends and family with something that wasn't their problem. He leaned against the head board and sighed, thinking about his friends support. He was really glad he had someone like Michael and Geoff, Michael was like an older brother and Geoff was like a dad. He smiled and quietly thanked the pair before lying down and coaxing himself back to sleep.

**9:36 AM, Monday morning, February 16.  
**  
Gavin lay in bed, softly sleeping, whimpering every so often as he jumped from dream to dream. There was a light knock on his door, "Gavin?" Geoff opened the door. "Mmm?" Gavin mumbled. "Do you wanna get up? Griffin's making breakfast." Gavin sighed and sat up. "Geoff?" Gavin said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yes?" Geoff said as he looked at the bruised Gavin, "Did you hear me scream this morning?" Gavin as he got out of bed. "Yeah, were you okay?" Geoff replied. "I had a dream... That Dan came after me..." Gavin slipped on a shirt and stretched. "But I'm okay now." He nodded as he patted Geoff on the shoulder. "Well then." Geoff frowned. "Let's go."

**10:00 AM Monday morning, February 16.**

The three adults sat at the table, Millie was at school. Gavin stared at his coffee while Griffin did the crossword. "Hey, Gav?" Geoff asked. "Yes?" Gavin looked up from his coffee. "Did you want to go to work today?" Geoff looked at Gavin. "Well, yeah. I'm not going to let something like this affect me at RoosterTeeth" Gavin smiled. "You're the best, buddy." Geoff smiled back.

**12:30 PM, Monday afternoon, February 16.**

Gavin's black eye had gotten much better; you couldn't see the imprint anymore. He slumped into the office and people gasped in excitement as their British buddy came back unexpectedly. "Gavy!" Barbra smiled at him as he walked in the door. She hopped up and hugged him. "Such an unexpected return, why so soon?" She asked. Gavin looked at her and smiled. "Just thought I should come back to my real family." He said as smoothly as he could. "Aww, Gavin." She hugged again before returning to her post behind the front desk. Geoff walked in as they got their hug fest over and dragged Gavin into the Achievementhunter's office. Michael was playing some random game that was suggested for Rage Quit. As Geoff walked in with Gavin behind him, Michael looked up. "Gavin!" He smiled an adorable smile. "Glad to see you." He nodded as he received a smile back.

**2:02 PM, Monday afternoon, February 16.**

If you didn't know what had happened to Gavin, you could say everything was absolutely normal. Gavin was happy as could be, playing video games with the boys. "Mi-cool, stop cheating!" He laughed as he softly punched Michael in the arm. "Shut up, Gavin, I'll put lava on your house again." He smirked as he stuck his tongue out at the boy. "Hey boys!" Lindsey said as she walked into the room where the men were. "Hey Lindsey!" Gavin waved. "Hey Gav. Back so soon?" She said as she sat in Jacks chair. "Hey, babe. Can Gavin come over tonight? Like a sleepover kind of thing?" "Sure I don't care," She shrugged, smiling. "Sleepover!" The boys shouted and high fived each other. "Tonight's going to be the best." Gavin smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**7:37 PM, Monday evening, February 16.******

As Gavin and Michael sat in the dark living room, watching a random movie that Gavin picked off the shelf. "Hey, Michael?" Gavin asked when there was a boring part in the movie. "Yeah?" Michael looked at him with tired eyes. "When is Lindsey supposed to get home?" Gavin questioned him as he sat up and popped his back. "She was supposed to be home at seven, but I've come home late so I'm going to let it slide, she might be stuck in traffic or something, it's whatever." He shrugged, "Why?" He asked. "Just wondering." Gavin smiled. "Alright…" Michael stood, "Want anything to drink?" Michael said as he walked to the kitchen door. "Surprise me." He groaned.****

**9:03 PM, Monday evening, February 16.******

Gavin yawned and looked at Michael who was staring at the clock. "You okay, Mi-cool?" Gavin asked. "Fine, Just… fucking great." He rolled his eyes. "Michael, there's something bothering you, is it Lindsey?" he asked. "Yeah, she was supposed to be home at seven, it's nine. What the fuck?" He grunted as he sighed. "I should trust her more..." He said. "When are you going to bed?" Michael asked. "I was thinking about it, are you going to sit up and wait for Lindsey?" Gavin replied. "Yeah," Michael nodded. "Alight, night Michael." Gavin stood up. "Night bud, If you need anything, you know where my room is." Michael smiled.****

**1:56 AM, Tuesday morning, February 17.******

Gavin was woken by shouting. He didn't know where it was coming from but it sounded like Michaels raging. He tried going back to sleep but the shouting worried him. Then he heard a female retort. "Lindsey's home," Gavin grunted to his self. "Explain it then! You we're supposed to be home at seven! It's almost two in the morning. TWO." Michael yelled. Gavin groaned and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.**  
**Once he stood up he stretched and walked out of his room. He stood in the hallway and heard the echoing of the argument. "You're lying to me! Tell me where you've been!" Michael screeched. "Michael, you don't understand." Lindsey said calmly. "Understand? UNDERSTAND? I fucking understand!" The argument went on and on. Gavin got to the end of the hall way and poked his head around the corner to watch the argument.**  
**When he caught the sight of Lindsey sitting on the couch with Michael standing over her, he went into a spiraling memory of the first time him and Dan got into their first fight.****

**5:53 PM, Thursday afternoon, December 19.******

_Gavin had just got home from the airport when Dan picked him up. They were happy to see each other and Gavin was overjoyed to be back in Dan's arms. "Glad to see you," Dan spoke softly. "Glad to see you too, let's go home."  
They got home, Dan took Gavin's coat and hung it up. It was hot in the house due to the fireplace, but Dan wouldn't take his coat off. "Aren't you hot?" Gavin asked as Dan handed him a cup of coffee. "Nope." Dan smiled a seemingly fake smile. "What's wrong?" Gavin asked. "Nothing, love." He nodded again and retreated back into the kitchen. Gavin shrugged it off and finished off his coffee and newspaper._****

**10: 36, PM Thursday evening, December 19.******

_It was time for bed. Gavin, who was already dressed in a white tank top and a pair of dark grey sweatpants walked into the bathroom that Dan was in. Dan was inspecting himself in the mirror. Gavin walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and laid his chin on Dan's shoulder. "Hello," Gavin smiled sweetly. "Um... Hi..." Dan tensed up. "Danny, what is wrong?! You've been tight all day." Gavin said as he turned Dan around. Gavin saw that there was makeup on the counter. "Dan... What is this? It's not our roleplay night." Gavin smiled before he saw that Dan was serious. "Dan?" He said before grabbing a washcloth off of the counter and wetting it. "No, Gavin! Stop!" Dan struggled to swat Gavin away but before Gavin was pushed away Gavin got a hold of Dan's neck and dragged the wet washcloth across it, reviling a faded but clearly visible bruise… "Dan, what is this?" Gavin tried sounding calm but his voice broke and pitched a high note. "It's n-not what you look like, dear!" Dan smiled. Gavin turned and walked out of the bathroom, completely done. "Gavin!" Dan called to him, "Listen!" Gavin turned to Dan and shot daggers into his eyes. "What, you want to explain? You want me to listen? Why should I? All you're going to do is lie again!"  
That's when the tabled turned and Gavin became the victim. "I'm a liar? I am a liar?" Dan laughed, "Tell me, Gavin. What do you do with your little RoosterTeeth friends?" Dan roared. "Nothing like that! You're clearly cheating on me, Dan! You have a hickey! It's not from me! I was in America for three weeks. Bruises don't last that bloody long, Dan! Why are you doing this?!" "Because! You're hardly here! Always with your little friends in Texas." "Dan, they're just friends." He thought of Geoff and Michael. "Just… Friends…" Dan huffed. "Can I please know where the hickey came from?" Gavin looked at Dan with tired, sad eyes. "I really don't wanna tell you." Dan shrugged. "Are you at least sor-"_****

**2:01 AM, Thursday morning, February 17.******

Gavin was slapped back into reality by Lindsey finely finding her voice and yelling back at Michael. Gavin had been crying through the memory and hadn't noticed he was now sitting on the floor, but still being able to watch the argument that was growing. "You're such a fucking asshole, Michael." "Y'know what, Lindsey? Yeah, I am. Now get the fuck out of my house." He screamed as he marched over to the door and opened it. "Now." He growled. "This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me Michael, I know you'll want me back." Lindsey said he final words before Michael slammed the door.**  
**Gavin was back to his feet and his eyes were still watery and red. "M-M-Mi-cool?" He spoke softly, grabbing the attention of the enraged boy. "Oh m-my God, Gavin." Michael rushed over to Gavin and took him in his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Gavin are you okay?" He looked at Gavin and ran his hand over Gavin's face. "Gavin, you were crying... Why? Did we scare you?" Michael took a step back. He felt like an absolute dick. "Gavy, I'm really. Really sorry." He tried to comfort the traumatized boy crying in his arms. "Mi-cool..." Is all Gavin could say.**  
**After Michael calmed Gavin down, Gavin finally spoke up. "It reminded me of the first time me and Dan fought. It was about the same thing. I came home from America and he picked me up and we had a jolly time." Gavin whispered "We were getting ready for bed.. Oh.. And Michael?" Gavin looked at Michael with serious eyes. "Dan and I were dating.." Gavin said softly. "If you didn't realize." Gavin's gaze shot to the floor. "So… Y-you're gay?" Michael asked. Gavin didn't reply. Just thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say fully… I've just never found any girl attractive..." Gavin shrugged. Michael smiled. "Well, whatever you are. I'm here for you." Michael smiled. "Thanks, Michael." Gavin frowned for a second. "What's wrong, Gav?" Michael asked. "I… I don't want to sleep alone tonight, and I don't want to make you awkward... I was just wondering… If I could possibly sleep with you tonight… No homo." Gavin smiled.**  
**Michael smirked. "Yeah buddy, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**3:45 AM, Tuesday morning, February 17.**

Gavin lay in bed with Michael, both staring at the ceiling; a word hasn't been spoken since they got there. They knew each other were awake, but they didn't want to break the beautiful silence. Gavin rolled over and looked Michael in his eyes. He blinked and said softly. "I'm cold…"  
Michael was half asleep and blank from the recent night of fighting and beer. "Come here." He said raising his arm. "Come snuggle with Mogar." Michael smiled stupidly. Gavin wiggled his way over to Michael, "Thanks bud." Gavin smiled back at Michael. They shared body warmth, and what seemed to be something else.  
The small sighs they shared, with the atmosphere a sad,violent feel to it. Gavin hated that he had experienced Michael kicking Lindsey out of the house. "Michael?" Gavin whispered, unsure Michael had heard him."Yes, Gavin?" Michael said opening his eyes to meet a Gavins. "Are you okay?" Gavin asked as he yawned. Michael blinked. "Of course." "Good because I thought.." Gavin whispered before his sentence faded. "Gavin? Gavin hello?" Michael whispered. When Gavin didn't answer Michael smiled. "Good night, Gav. I love you."

**1:22 PM, Tuesday afternoon, February 17.**

Gavin groaned and woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over and looked at the clock. He jumped as he saw the time. "I'm late to work! Bloody hell." "No you're not." Michael said as he walked into the room with two cups of coffee. "Good morning." Michael smiled handing one of the cups to Gavin. "Aww, you shouldn't have." Gavin took the cup and sipped it. "How do you know how I like my coffee?" "Shut up, Gavin." Michael smiled as he sat on the bed. "Why are we not going to work?" Gavin asked as he slipped his coffee. "I called Geoff this morning, told him what happened last night. He said we could take the day off and he'll watch out if Lindsey comes around and tries to fuck shit up." Michael nodded. "Are you okay?" Michael asked as he looked at Gavin. "Yeah, what'da mean?" Gavin looked at Michael. "Y'know. You've been through a lot lately.. I was just wondering.. Over all... Are you alright?" Michael asked.  
Gavin thought for a moment, "I'm honestly not sure, I thought I was going to be way worse." Gavin's voice died. "Maybe, it's because I was caught before I fell. Maybe it's because you guys were there from the start." Gavin smiled. "Thank you, Michael." Gavin nodded. "You're welcome, Gavin."

**3:00 PM, Tuesday afternoon, February 17.**

Gavin sat down next to Michael on the couch. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. The room was black for it being three o'clock. They had nothing else to do except play video games. Gavin had gotten two beers from the kitchen and they were on the table. Michael handed Gavin one of the Xbox controllers and smiled. "I'm about to kick your ass." He winked as the console started up. "Bring it on you tard." Gavin laughed. "What are we playing?" "Your face." Michael stuck out his tongue "We're playing Halo." "Sweet, I get first player." Gavin rejoiced. "No, I get first player." "Noooo Mi-cool!" Gavin played with Michael. "Let me be first player!" "No Piss off!" "Michael stop being a dick!" They went on for a few more minutes until Michael shoved Gavin off the couch, but Gavin was to fast, he grabbed Michael and pulled him off the couch and the both fell to the floor, Michael on top of Gavin, their faces inches apart. Gavin could see his reflection in Michaels glasses. In a quick second Gavin puffed in Michaels face and Michael rolled back off of Gavin. "You're an ass. Here." Michael grunted tossing the first player controller to Gavin. "Hah, I win." Gavin smiled.

**5:46 PM, Tuesday afternoon, February 17.**

"Gavin, what's for dinner?" Michael asked as he threw himself on his bed which Gavin had been sitting on for the past thirty minutes. "I don't know Michael, you tell me. We can go out with the gu-" Gavin started but Michael shook his head. "I don't want to go out with the guys.. Just me and you." Michael smiled. "Wanna act classy?" Gavin smirked. "Hell yeah!" Michael hopped up. "Tux time?" "Tux time." Gavin agreed.  
"Good thing I made you hold on to my tux while I was gone." Gavin said as he brushed himself off as he checked his self out in the mirror. Michael came up behind him in an almost identical tux. "Ya look good, Gav." Michael smiled as he patted Gavin on the shoulder. "You ready?" "Totally."

**7:12 PM, Tuesday evening, February 17.**

The pair sat at a very classy restaurant, sipping the fanciest wine, laughing over the most expensive food. Having a great time as a team. People always flashed looks at the couple as they laughed and got glass after glass of wine. "Your bill, sir." The waiter handed Gavin the bill. "T-thank you ssssir!" He slurred as he took the bill. "Holy shit." He said and looked at Michael who was wide eyed. "How mu-much is it?" Michael asked. "Enough for me to pay." Gavin winked. "No, I wanna pay." Michael argued, "No. No. No."  
"Shut up, I'm paying." Gavin said sternly. Gavin pulled out his wallet and took his credit card out and placed in on the bill and handed it back to the waiter. "Mmm thank you sir."  
While the waiter went off to do his thing Gavin and Michael sat at the table and finished their wine. "How much was the bill?" Michael asked before taking a few sips, "385 dollars." Gavin smiled. Michael choked and almost spit out his wine. "three.. Three hundred eighty five fucking dollars!? Gavin how do I repay you?" Michael panicked. "Michael, Michael. This is no time to stress. This was our gents night. No need for repay." "Umm. Okay." Michael sighed. "Here you are sir." The waiter handed the card back to Gavin. "Let's go back to your house, Michael." Gavin winked. "O-okay." Michael said as he got up from the table.

**2:38 AM, Wednesday morning, February 18.**

Michael was awakened to moaning and sharp breaths coming from beside him. "Lindsey, go to sleep." Michael grumbled to the person beside him. When the person didn't respond and continued to make noises of distress. "Baby, it's okay." He groaned and rolled over putting his arm around the person. "Sweetie, sweetie. Listen," He groaned mindlessly as he cuddled the person next to him. "Shh baby." He said as he kissed the whimpering person. The whimpering stopped and Michael smiled, still with eyes closed he kissed the body again. This time the body sorta kissed back. Michael opened his eyes a bit to see if his bed partner was awake. When he was met with the sleeping face of Gavin. He knew he had screwed up big time.


	5. Chapter 5

**2:42 AM, Wednesday morning, February 18.**

Michael scrambled out of his own bed, falling on the floor in the process. Blindly he scurried into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Staring at his blurry image, he was glad he was away from the scene of the accident. He splashed water on his face, hopping it was a dream. "No.. No... I didn't do it. I didn't do it. It's all a dream!" He whispered harshly to himself. "God damn it!" He roared and leaned on the wall behind him. "Do I go back to bed? Do I sleep on the couch? Ugh what have I done?!" He argued with himself. "I'll go back to bed... Act like it never happe-" "What never happened?" A freshly awoken Gavin said as he opened the door. "Michael, you're talking louder than you think you are.." He said as he rubbed his wet, red eyes. "Gavin, have you been crying?" Michael asked, leaving all cares aside that he just accidentally kissed his co-worker.  
"Eh, it's just another really weird dream.." "Wanna tell me what it was about?" "Sure..." They both went back into the blacked out bedroom and sat on the bed in silence before Gavin spoke up. "I keep getting these dreams.. Where Dan is trying to hurt me.. But I'm saved by someone.. And this dream was even weirder.. Because my hero kissed me." Michael was glad the room was pitch black because he was pulling at his hair. "Who is the hero?" Michael asked as he mentally kicked himself. "I'm not completely sure.." Gavin lied. He knew exactly who his hero was..  
They went back to bed, Michael making sure he knew what was happening this time.

**7:30 AM Wednesday morning, February 18.**

The alarm went off at seven thirty. Michael moaned and slapped the clock. Sitting up in bed he grabbed his glasses off the night stand and put them on. The world was clear once more. He looked to his left to wake the other up but no one was there. "Gavin?" He called out but no one answered. Since work started at 9 he dragged himself into the living room. Still no sign that anyone was in the house. Then he walked into the kitchen. "What the fuck?" Michael said as he saw Gavin cooking a giant breakfast. "Why..?" "Because I want to thank you, Michael. You've done so much for me.." Gavin said without turning to look at him. Michael walked up to Gavin and looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?" "Lots! Eggs, Bacon, Etc." Gavin said looking back. Being face to face with Michael. "Again, thank you." He smiled. "Well geeze, Gavin. Thanks." Michael said taking a step back and sitting at the table that was in the center of the kitchen.

**9:55 AM Wednesday morning, February 18.**

Michael sat at his desk recording a rage quit. Gavin, Jack, Geoff, and Ray sat around watching him snickering every time they found something funny. "Hey guys I'll be right back." Geoff said as he got up. He left to go grab a beer while the others sat and watched Michael. "GOD DAMN IT." Michael said and threw his hands up. The group erupted into laughter, "I hate this fucking game! I'm done. I fucking quit." He said as he shut off the recording and game. He turned to his friends. "Fuck you guys." Michael smiled.  
Geoff came back with a beer and sat down in the chair next to Jack. "You're done?" He asked Michael. "Yeah, it sucked." Michael laughed. "Minecraft?" Jack asked. "I feel like making a house." Geoff looked at Jack. "You're fired."

**3:33 PM, Wednesday afternoon, February 18.**

Gavin was waiting impatiently for 4 O'clock so he could go back to Micheal's house and sleep. Gavin kept dozing off as the rest of the men talked and laughed. Gavin, curled up in his chair slowly fell asleep. He made soft, purr like noises as he feel into a light slumber. Michael looked over at Gavin to see what he was doing and why he was so quite, when he saw that the man was sleeping, he laughed. "Guys, guys look!" The rest laughed and clinked bottles.  
Barbara popped her head in, still clueless about what happened just days before. "Hey you guys! Dan is here! Do you want me to just send him back?" The group looked up, except for Gavin, who was still sleeping. "I'm sorry, Barb, what did you say?" Geoff said.  
"Dan is here," Barbara smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**3:34 PM, Wednesday afternoon, February 18.**

"I'm really sorry to make you repeat yourself, Barbara, but can you say that one more time?" Geoff asked as he sat his beer on the table. Barbara smiled and leaned against the door facing. "Dan Gruchy. Is in our lobby.". When she said that, the whole atmosphere in the room drained and the room became cold and stuffy. "Dan? As in.. The SlowMoGuys?" Michael asked as he stood up. "Yep!" She nodded cheerfully.  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM." Michael yelled as Ray and Jack held him back. "Michael, you will be killing no one." Jack grunted. "THEN I WILL." Geoff roared and broke the struggling men apart.. Michael, ran after Geoff, Gavin groaned a bit and opened his eyes. "Are we over yet?" He asked. He was alerted with the feel of the room and the look on the faces of Ray and Jack. "What's going on? What'd I miss?" "J-just stay here." Ray said as Jack left. Suddenly there was yelling and Ray left too. Gavin was scared, but he got up and went to the door, walking slowly down the hall way. "I WANT TO SEE HIM." He heard a man yell, he knew the voice, the voice echoed in his head. His walking got a bit slower until he got to the door of the lobby. He heard struggle outside of it. He took a deep breath and opened the door a bit. He saw Jack and Ray standing about 4 feet away from the door while Michael and Geoff stood outside about 2 feet away from Dan. They were arguing heavily. "I want to see him." He heard Dan say. "No. He wants nothing to do with you." Geoff said. "That's bullshit." "AHHH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Michael said as he threw himself at Dan. Gavin opened the door and pushed himself through Jack and Ray. "No Gavin!" Ray cried out.

**3:45 PM, Wednesday afternoon, February 18.**

As Michael drew back his fist to punch Dan in the face Gavin yelled. "Leave him alone!". Michael froze and Geoff looked back at Gavin. "Gavin go inside!" Geoff yelled at Gavin. "No, fuck off." He took a couple of steps forward and pulled Michael off of Dan. Michael picked himself up off the ground and took a step back, hoping that Gavin would finish him off. Except, Gavin extended a hand to Dan. "Get up." Gavin commanded. Dan helped himself up and smiled. "I came back for you!" "You came back for me.." Gavin said looking into Dan's eyes. "Please Dan, tell me why I left." Gavin asked, praying that Dan would apologize. He hated being lonely, it ate him on the inside but refused to show anyone. "I'm not sure, honestly." He smiled again. "But I love you, Gavin." Those words hit Gavin harder than the abuse did. "Dan?" Gavin asked. "Yes, Love?" Dan replied. "Why should I come back to you?" Gavin questioned. "Well..." Dan thought for a moment. "No one else is going to love you." He shrugged with a smirk. Gavin nodded, he was sadly right. "Y'know what, Dan?" Gavin had a breathy chuckle. "You're right. No one is going to love me.." He said taking a step closer to Dan. "Dan?" Gavin asked one more time.  
"Yes, Gavin?" Dan said sounding a bit annoyed. "Will you kiss me?" He smirked. "Of course." Dan smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Michael was about to say something, he didn't want to see this, he was the one that wanted to kiss Gavin, was Gavin really about to get back with him? When Dan leaned in, Gavin took a step back, balled up his fist, and punched Dan straight in the face. Dan fell back to the ground and blood started pouring out if his nose. "You think that these men are going to fuck you up? You hit me! You raped me! You're a fucking piece of disgusting filth, How dare you come back into my life after you fucked it up! I have no clue why you're here. Are you stupid? What made you think I gave a fuck about you after what you did to me!" Gavin screamed at the man with the broken nose. "You're a fucking idiot! You wasted your money coming over here. Get the fuck out of my life. I hate you." Gavin finished by spitting on the man and turning around and walking back into the building. Geoff and Michael stood there, completely shocked. "Should.. We call the police..?" Michael asked.

**5:13 PM Wednesday afternoon, February 18.**

The cops came, the report was made, Dan was rushed to the hospital with a severely broken nose, Gavin was icing his hand. The world seemed shaken. No charges were pressed on Gavin, no one questioned about what happened or anything. The three men, Gavin, Michael, and Geoff all sat at Geoff's house. "Well, today was interesting." Geoff said as he took a swig of his beer." "Was it?" Michael asked with Sarcasm. "Not really." Gavin said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table.. Geoff looked back at Gavin. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I'm not sure.." Gavin made a face that made Michael smile. "The would will keep on turning though." Gavin said as he took a drink. "Wow.. That was deep.. Are you drunk?" Geoff asked. "Yep." Gavin replied simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**6:00 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

It was Michael and Gavin once more, out on one of their fancy nights. Gavin had't had nightmares since the day of the confrontation. He was far more happier. "Mi-cool!" He said a bit drunk. "Yesh, Gavy?" He said, slurring his speech. "I… I wanna go somewhere else.." He said as he winked at Michael. "W-what?" Michael said sitting up a bit. "You heard me." He smiled. "Oh God Gavin, we need to get you home." "No.." He smirked and stood up. They had already paid the 400 dollar bill and tipped the waiter with a 5. "Let's go to a bar." Gavin said as he collected his jacket. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "When have I had a bad idea?" He laughed. "Let's go!"

**6:33 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

Gavin and Michael sat at a bar of a quiet, low-profile bar that used to sell liquor to children who paid enough. Shot after shot, they put down. "Ga-Gavin… We should really… Be getting home." Michael whined as he laid his head down on the counter. "I thought you were a man, Michael." Gavin said in a mocking tone. "Y'know what, Gavin. I bet I can out drink you." Michael challenged him. "Deal." Gavin smirked.

**7:02 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

"Gavin!" Michael sung as he tried to put the glass of plain tap water to his lips, Gavin was trying to order another round of shots. Michael finally drank some of the water and began to count the shot glasses. "one... Two... G-Gavin.. What comes after two?" Michael asked as he scratched his head. "Seven?" Gavin replied as he gave up trying to wave down the bartender. "I don't think that's right..." Michael replied, putting his glasses on the counter. "W-We should go home." Michael suggested. "Why, we just got here!" Gavin groaned and reached for Michaels glass of water. "But, Gavin. You're wasted. You need to go home." "N-No, Michael, I want to drink more. Are you a man or not..?" Gavin looked at Michael. "Fine.. A f-few more drinks.."

**7:25 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

5 shots and 6 beers; later, "Mi-cool." Gavin cried. "I'm.. I'm re-ready to go home." "Ga-Gavin. W-where is my phone..?" Michael whimpered. "I don't unknown."

Gavin whined. The bartender appeared with a cell phone, "You made me hold on to it, along with these..." He held up Michaels keys. "T-thank you! B-but y-you can k-keep the k-keys.." He smiled and reached out for his phone. The bartender carefully gave it to the drunk man. "T-thanks, lad. D-Do you mind calling a.. A cab for us..?" Michael asked as he swayed on his seat. "You asked me that five minutes ago sir. They're waiting outside." "Thank you!" Michael cooed and tugged at Gavin. "L-lets go."

What seemed just like seconds, they were in the back of a taxi. Gavin looked at Michael and smiled. "W-were almost home, Mate." He winked. The taxi was dark and the driver didn't speak, the streets were clear and the ride was smooth, at a stop light, a few miles from the house. Gavin looked at Michael and Michael looked back at Gavin. Gavin stared into Michael eyes, every time one of the street lights beamed Michaels eyes would sparkle. Out of the plain curiosity Gavin gently laid a hand on Michael's thigh. Seeing if Michael's reaction was negative or not. Michael looked down at Gavin's hand and back up to Gavin's eyes. Michael blinked but shown no emotion. Gavin moved his hand up a bit more, Michaels mind was a sloppy mess, filled with pleasure and darkness from the liquor. Gavin's hand crept up a bit more Almost cupping the crotch of Michael's jeans. "We're here." Gavin pulled his hand back and looked up at the blushing face of Michael, "T-thanks mate." Gavin said handing the man thirty dollars and exiting the cab.

**7:51 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

In a flash they were at the door, Michael had was flustered and wasted to the point he couldn't see straight. Fumbling with the key at the lock he could tell Gavin was staring at him. He finally got the key in the lock and turned it, falling in the process. "Mi-cool! A-are you okay?" Gavin said as he helped Michael up, "Yeah, sorry about that..." Michael said as he looked into the eyes of Gavin. "Gavin..?" Michael asked. "Yes, Michael?" Gavin replied. "In the taxi… What... Was…" Michael was hesitant to ask but he craved to know. "It... It was nothing, Mi-cool. We're just drunk, I didn't know it was your lap." Gavin blushed and hung his head a bit as he shuffled his way to the couch. "I'm not saying it was a bad thing.." Michael said as he sat next to Gavin. "Michael…?" Gavin said as he looked over to Michael. "Yeah, Gav?" Michael replied. "You know those dreams I keep having?" Gavin said as he bit his lip. "Yeah, what about them?" "I know who the hero is…" He said quietly. "Who is it?" Michael asked in a drunk daze. "The hero is you.." Gavin whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**8:00 PM, Friday evening, February 20. **

The living room was dark. The tension was high and the air was hot. The only sound was the two men breathing. Michael had taken his glasses off, he couldn't see straight either way. Michael was tired of waiting for Gavin to move, so he did.  
Sliding his hand over to Gavins thigh he laid his hand on it. Waiting. He felt Gavin get closer. No words. Michael looked up to find that Gavin was staring at him. Michael looked down at Gavins lips, they were bent in a slight 'fuck me' smirk. Michael didn't rush though. He was scared he was going to do something wrong and hurt the younger man. Michael looked back at the boy. This time he couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like minutes. With a trimbling hand Michael cupped Gavins cheek, pulling his face closer. Their foreheads were touching but that was it, still staring at each other. "Michael.." Gavin whispered. "Please.." Gavin had a beg in his voice that cracked Michael. "Michael.. Please.." Gavin said again, and Michael did as he was told.  
Their lips touched. When they did, Gavin took over. Pushing into the kiss, he placed his hands gentally on Michaels shoulders pushing him back a bit. Lips parted and tongues fought each other. Every now and then the seperated for air and dived right back in. Breathing heavily they tasted each other, Gavin's head was pounding with thoughts: 'Is this going to go all the way?' 'Am I going to fast?' 'What is this?' 'It's all a drunk dream, I'm probably passed out in the gutter back at the bar.'  
Minutes of saliva swopping continued. Michael Pulled Gavin into his lap without their lips parting each others. When Gavins body touched Michaels lap, Michael knew he had done the wrong thing, the blood in his face ran straight to his... Well... You know. Michaels brain forced out a small moan and Gavin pulled back in surprise and then smirked. "We can take this to your room if you wish." Gavin whispered in Michaels ear after biting softly at the pale flesh of Michaels neck. Michael was having a mental fit. Trying to calm his erection, Michael accidently placed his hand in Gavins lap. Gavin gasped, blushing. Pushing Michaels hand away, Gavin got up off Michaels lap. Stumbling a bit he caught himself. "Let's go, big boy." He said as he pulled Michael with him.

**8:18 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

** '**What are we doing?' Michael whined to himself as he watched Gavin sit on the bed and take his shirt off. Michael inhaled deeply and looked down and hesitated with his clothes. Mi-Cool, what's wrong? Gavin asked as he stood up and walked towards Michael. N-nothing, Gavin... Michael said as he shrugged. Gavins esteem dropped. Michael, am I p-pulling you into something you don't want to do? Gavin said talking a step back. I-I'm sorry, Michael.. No, no, no, Gavin it's not you, it's me.. Michael said as he kicked himself. Then let me help. Gavin said so bluntly, it was funny. You don't need to do that.. Michael said stiffening up. Oh my god, Gavin, No! Michael said as Gavin pounced towards him.  
Michael, you're so cute, why don't you believe me? Gavin whispered in Michaels ear as his hands were intangled in beautiful dark ginger curles. Fuck you, Gavin. Michael growled as he tried stuggling with the younger man who was sitting ontop of him. Get the hell off of me, you son of a bitch. Michael grunted. Gavin sat up, took his hands out of michaels hair and looked down at the older man underneith him. Nah, I'm good.  
W-what? Michael said, a bit frightened. Gavin. Michael said trying to snap the boy out of his trance. Gavin blinked. Oh my god, Michael. Gavin said, getting off of the man and sitting on the floor next to the bed. I'm so sorry. I sounded just like, Dan. Gavin said as he stared into the floor. Gavin, it's okay. Michael ashured him as he got to his knees. Are you okay? Michael said as he pulled himself towards Gavin. Gavin shurgged. I guess, but I don't want to make you do something you don't wanna do, Mi-cool. Gavin sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Gavin, your full of shit. Michael said as he stood up and held out a hand. Get up.  
Michael sat on the bed and Gavin sat next to him. If you don't m-mind me asking, Gavin. Michael said, Who was who in your situation..? Michael asked, a bit embarrassed in his question. What do you mean? Gavin replied. 'Fuck' Michael grumbled. Who took and who gave? Michael said wanting to curl up and die. Gavins eyes widened. Oh, Oh shit um.. Well, I was the one who took of course.. He smirked. I thought I was always better than him at giving, he hardly let me do so, unless he was super drunk and didn't feel like moving. Gavin laughed a bit. Oh, my god. Michael said burring his face into his hands. It's okay.. Did you have anything in mind? Gavin smirked and looked at Michael. Michael quickly shook is head. Hah, Okay. Gavin laughed.  
It was quiet for a few minutes. Gavin had given up on waiting so he placed an arm around Michael. He looked up into Gavins eyes. With no hint, Gavin kissed him. Minutes passed and they were in a raging battle. Gavin had Michael laying on his back with Gavin over him. One hand in Michaels hair, one hand trying to get in Michaels shirt. Michael gave up trying and pushed Gavin away. Here.. Michael said as he took off his shirt and threw it. He looked a gaving and cocked an eyebrow. Happy? He grunted. Of course. Gavin replied and kissed Michael.

**8:39 PM, Friday evening, February 20.**

Michael rested his head on Gavins chest. They were taking a break. They haven't even got the the show and they're already exhausted. Gavin was playing with Michael's hair, Gavin was obsessed with it. Michael smirked at himself and brought his hand up and rested it on Gavins thigh. When Michale did, Gavin started playing with his hair a bit more rough. Michaels hand crept along Gavins thigh until he felt something a little, stange. He knew what it was, it was Gavins joy stick, and Michael wanted to play a game.  
Michaels secret turn on was his hair, the harder you pull it the better. Not even Lindesy knew that. Michael was dareful. He pulled at the zipper of Gavins pants and it unzipped easily. Michael.. Gavin whispered but Michael ignored him. With a fiddle Michael got the button undone. Gavins fingers twisted in Michael hair. Small moans escaped Michael but Gavin was in his own world. Michael slid his hands into Gavins pants, and Gavin jumped a bit. Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down. Michael continued to ignore him. Through the cloth of Gavins black, checkerd boxer breifs Michael squeezed Gavin's cock. Gavin bit his lip and pulled at Michaels hair some more. Michael squeezed it again and Gavin yipped. Mi-cool!  
A few minutes later it was worse for Gavin. Michael had let it escape, Gavin's manhood was exposed and Michael spit into his hand. Oh god. Gavin whispered as Michaels hand pumped Gavins cock. Michael shifted himself so he had a better hold of it. He heard the hushed moans of Gavin and he sat up completely and looked at Gavin as he stroked him. W-what are you doing. Gavin whishpered. You. Michael replied. He leaned down and ran a tongue over the tip of Gavins cock. Gavin whined. Dan never blew me. Michael smirked. That's why I'm here. He smirked and continued doing what he thought was right.  
Oh sweet god, Michael. Gavin whimpered, trying not to buck his hips. Michael ignored him. There was a strange saltly taste in his mouth, but he guessed what it was- pre-cum. M-Michael I- I'm close.. Gavin whined. Michael sat up and smiled. Now what? He asked innocently. Gavin knew what was up. Alright, but this is your first time.. right? Gavin asked a little uneasily. With what? Michael raised his eyebrows. Taking. Gavin grunted. Michael nodded. I want you to be rough, Gavin. Michael said as he looked him in the eyes. Yes, Sir. Gavin said breathlessly.


End file.
